noche de baile
by tommyhiragizawa
Summary: Tamaki quiere saber que es un antro... por fin se dio cuenta de lo que siente! gracias a kami! descubran que pasará...


Noche de baile...

By: Tommy Hiragizawa

Los personajes no son míos... son de Bisco Hatori... TT

0o0o0o0o0o0

Capitulo único...

0o0o0o0o0o0

Aquel día era como todos y como siempre las actividades del Host se llevaban a cabo con sus ahora solamente 5 miembros. Hacía ya 6 meses que los chicos Haninozuka y Morinozuka habían abandonado el instituto para ingresar a la universidad cada uno en diferentes países ya que querían diferentes carreras. Ese tiempo Haruhi había recuperado el contacto con sus amigos de escuela media y todo gracias a Arai-kun (para disgusto de Hikaru)

Ese día había quedado en ir con ellas a un antro que acababa de abrirse en la ciudad, pero tenía dos problemas...

Escaparse del Host antes de la hora normal de salida sin que Kyouya quisiera matarla...

Conseguir pareja para ir...

Y ya el tiempo se agotaba, por lo que no le quedó mas remedio que ir con el rey de las sombras y decirle lo que sucedía...

Kyouya-sempai, tiene un minuto?? –

Que pasa Haruhi?? Sabes que mi tiempo es dinero –

Solo quería pedirle permiso para salir un rato antes de lo normal – lo miró suplicante...

Y eso porque??, si se puede saber –

Es que unas amigas de la secundaria me invitaros a un nuevo antro que acaban de abrir –

Antro!!... Haruhi!!! – dijo en forma de reproche el rubio que sabrá dios de donde salió – que es un antro??!! – dijo con cara inocente...

Esto... sempai... no debería estar con sus clientas?? – dijo la chica tratando de evadir la pregunta... ya sabía donde terminaría todo eso...

Haruhi... – la miró suplicante... – que es un antro??!!!!! –

Es un lugar parecido a un bar a donde la gente va a bailar, contento sempai?? –

Whann!!! – exclamó el chico con su típica cara de perrito

Esta bien haruhi... – iba a decir Kyouya cuando Tama-chan lo interrumpió

Con una condición –

Y ahora que es?? – dijo ya la chica un poco fastidiada

Que nos lleves contigo –

Pero... sempai... – replicó la chica

Quiero saber como es un antro... déjame ir... déjame ir... déjame ir... – decía entre brinquitos

Esta bien, pueden venir – dijo la chica ya resignada...

Oka-san!!!! Vamos a ir a un antro!!! –

Conmigo no cuentes, tengo una junta con el consejo del corporativo de la empresa – dijo el de lentes seriamente.

Y ustedes... Hikaru... Kaoru?? –

Lo sentimos tono, pero habíamos quedado de cenar con nuestra madre – dijeron juntos los dos chicos

Entonces... solo serán tú y haruhi esta noche – los lentes de kyouya brillaron malignamente al recordar su plática con Tamaki hace pocas semanas...

Flash back...

Tamaki... –

Que pasa Oka-san?? – preguntó Tama-chan

Que pasaría si te digo que quiero a Haruhi como algo mas que una empleada?? – le preguntó

Perfecto!!!... por fin la estas viendo como nuestra adorada hija!!! – se emocionó el

Yo no hablo de eso Tamaki, la quiero como mujer –

Estas... diciendo.. Que... tú...tú... la quieres...como... u...una... novia??? –

Hai – dijo el rey de las sombras interpretando el nerviosismo del King – que pasaría si le pido formalmente a Ranka-san la mano de Haruhi?? –

Oka-san!!!... ella es tu hija!!! –

Si me dices que ese es el único motivo por el cual no puedo estar con ella entonces lo haré de todas formas –

Y además... yo... –

Tu que?? – el rubio bajo la vista y sus ojos quedaron ocultos bajo su flequillo...

Yo la amo – dijo en un susurro que aún así el de lentes escuchó...

Sabes... era esa la respuesta que quería... Hikaru, Kaoru... ya pueden salir – les avisó a los chicos que de inmediato salieron de su escondite...

Por fin tono!!! – Dijeron los Hitachiin a coro – ya creíamos que nunca te darías cuenta de lo que sientes por nuestro juguete –

Que!!!, ustedes ya lo sabían???!!! –

Tamaki, tu no sabes disimular – se rió kyouya - además por si no te has dado cuenta... los chicos de la escuela ya están comenzando a notar que Haruhi es chica, y ya de por si hay unos a los que no les importaría salir con ella aunque fuera hombre... Haruhi es una chica muy bonita y no creo que tarde en conseguir novio... – completó Ootori

Lo se... pero aún no se ha dado la oportunidad... casi nunca estamos solos, y cuando lo estamos ella se sale por la tangente o yo me quedo helado de los nervios –

Entonces dejamos esto a nosotros – las voces de los gemelos sonaron malignas... – procederemos a efectuar el plan unir a tono con Haruhi baka –

Que no le digan baka – se quejó tama-chan

Haruhi baka, haruhi baka –

Que no le digan baka –

Haruhi baka, haruhi baka... –

Fin del flash back...

Y así, desde aquella platica los chicos buscaban dejarlos a solas lo mas posible sin llegar a ser obvios, la chica era despistada, pero no tonta.

0o0o0o0o0

Ya era de noche... y Haruhi ya se lo había pensado mejor... había resuelto sus dos problemas de un solo golpe.

Había conseguido que la dejaran salir antes

Ya tenía pareja de baile

Aunque pensándolo bien, solo esperaba que el baile de salón no fuera el único que el chico manejara, ya que si eso era así terminaría siendo el hazme reír de la noche, por muy guapo que fuera su acompañante...

"espera un segundo... pensé que Tamaki-sempai es guapo???" – se reprochó sorprendida

Bien, pensemos... esta bien que acepta que es guapo... que la hace reír, que es caballeroso aunque algo estupido... (Algo???). Es un gran amigo, aunque tenga sus fetiches SM. (Se acuerdan de ese epi...jajaja). Era honesto, a tal grado que era mas honesto que un niño. Inocente, igualmente hasta más que un niño. Era tierno, educado, tenía todo lo que cualquier chica podía pedir... pero... ella era como cualquiera de esas chicas???...

Esta bien que ese hombre hasta la hizo conocer el término de "celos". Lo acepta... se sintió celosa el día en que llegó la maldita de Eclaire a su vida. Tan felices que estaba sin ella y sin darse cuenta de los sentimientos que su sempai despertaba en ella. Además de la admiración y el respeto como su superior. Tenía que admitirlo... se había enamorado de su superior... pero sabía perfectamente que una chica como ella no encajaba en su mundo de niños ricos...

Ella era solamente una plebeya estudiosa que había irrumpido en ese mundo donde se cree a los plebeyos un mero mito (plebeyo: gente que vive en una casa de menos de 40 habitaciones). Pero ella también era la que sin poderlo evitar se enamoró de uno de esos ricos bastardos... no lo evitó, ni intentó hacerlo, porque para cuando se dio cuenta el ya estaba muy dentro de su corazón.

Además de que el la veía como una hija... y para su desgracia se lo recordaba todos los días... aunque esa semana había sido diferente... el chico no la llamó hija ni una sola vez... si quería hablar con ella se dirigía son el Haru-chan de Honey-sempai o con un simple Haruhi. Y tiene que admitir que eso la puso muy feliz...

Y en esos mismos momentos se está preparando para cuando el llegue. Sabe que no lo va a impresionar con ropa barata como la que ella usa, pero no importaba... se puso lo mas bonito que tenía... (Además de que lo mas femenino que encontró)

Y el timbre de la puerta sonó. Sabía que ella tenía que abrir, ya que su padre no estaba, de haber sido así la mataba antes de dejarla salir con Tamaki. La chica abrió la puerta con rapidez... sorprendiendo a Sou viendo las flores que llevaba en el brazo y como repasando algo. En verdad que el chico se veía bien, y más con esa cara de bobo al que se le cae la baba... (ajajaja). Llevaba puestos unos pantalones de vestir y la camina entre abierta en los últimos botones, sin saco. La corbata desanudada (por lo que se llevó unos buenos regaños de parte de su ama de llaves, porque además casi sale en pantuflas por millonésima vez a la calle. Su cabello algo mas alborotado que de costumbre y unos zapatos negros que se veían carisimos.

Y por su parte el aún no salía de la impresión... la chica en verdad era hermosa... (por eso te gusta), y se veía muy bien con lo que tenía puesto. Vestía una blusa larga hasta la cadera de color rojo, una mini-mini-falda negra y una boina y unas botas largas del mismo color que la falda

- Tamaki-sempai... hola... está bien??... acaso me veo mal??... – le preguntó algo nerviosa... y al verla así Tamaki no pudo evitar recordar todos aquellos sueños que tenía y como tanto tiempo deseo escuchar esa voz melodiosa en ese tono (melodiosa mis polainas). Retuvo un impulso de ir, abrazarla y gritar "KAWAII" como loco... pero no lo hizo, ya que sabía que aquello solo traería problemas...

- estoy bien Haruhi... quieres que nos vallamos, la limosina nos espera abajo?? – le preguntó...

- hai, solo espere a que me termine de arreglar... – ella fue a su cuarto corriendo, se pintó con algo de brillo los labios y comando un pequeño bolso salió del cuarto para ir con Tamaki.

- ahora si, nos podemos ir sempai... –

- haruhi... sería mucho pedir que por hoy me llamaras solo Tamaki?? – le propuso el.

- claro... que no Tamaki... – dijo ella algo nerviosa por la proposición, pero emocionada porque las cosas iban bien... además de que la forma en la que la estaba tratando le decía que tal vez tuviera una oportunidad.

0o0o0o0o0

En la disco... (o antro)

porque tardará tanto Haruhi?? – decía enojada una de sus amigas, ya que la chica llevaba 5 minutos de retrazo...

no te preocupes... seguro que viene en camino inventando una excusa para no traer acompañante... jajaja – se reía una de sus compañeras...

si... aunque se me hace extraño... en la secundaria ella era muy popular entre los chicos... no entiendo como es que los chicos del instituto no han aprovechado una oportunidad con ella – dijo el compañero de una que también había estado con ellas en secundaria...

tal vez sea por ella... es muy seria, una come libros y además de que con ese corte que trae parece hombre... – dijo una terminando su discurso... (con esas amigas para que tener enemigas...)

y justo en ese momento una limosina se estacionó frente al antro, donde bajaban las personas importantes...

miren, debe de haber venido alguien famoso... – dijo una

si..., a lo mejor es un actor guapo... que creen ustedes?? –

no lo se, pero dejen ver!! – gritó el chico...

y del auto bajó un chico rubio de ojos azulados... alto y de muy buen ver...

que guapo!!!! – gritaron todas las chicas a la vez...

quien creen que sea?? –

de seguro algún niño rico... –

o tal vez modelo... –

vieron como el chico rubio le daba la mano a alguien dentro del auto...

ahhh... (suspiro resignado)... tiene novia... – otra vez a coro las chicas... (eran 3)

y vieron bajar a una chica delgada, vestida de una blusa roja, mini-falda, botas y boina negra...

HARUHI!!!!! – exclamaron todos a la vez al ver a su antigua compañera acompañada de tremendo chico... haruhi, que alcanzó a escuchar el grito, tomó el brazo de su sempai y lo llevó hasta donde ellas estaban, tras las bandas que dividían la entrada VIP de la entrada general...

Hola chicos... – dijo ella saludándolos...

Ha... Haruhi... qui... quien es el??? – preguntó Sayuri (una de ellas)

Ahh... bueno, el es Tamaki... ya les había hablado de el – dijo algo nerviosa...

Ahhh!!!... es el Tamaki del que tanto... – iba a terminar con un hablas, pero Satomi y Hikari le taparon la boca impidiendo que revelara el secreto que habían jurado guardar...

Mucho gusto Tamaki-san – dijeron las dos a la vez arrastrando a Sayuri y su bocota lejos de ellos...

Ejejeje – risa nerviosa.. – creo que deberíamos entrar, vienen??? – dijo la chica de ojos castaños...

Ehh... pero... no crees que nos digan algo?? – preguntó uno de sus amigos pareja de Satomi...

Noo... si dicen algo, YO!!!, me encargaré de solucionar todo.. – dijo el rubio haciéndose el héroe...

Entonces que esperamos!!!! – gritaron las tres chicas a la vez mientras jalaban a Tamaki y a Haruhi dentro del club nocturno...

Ya dentro todo era nuevo para Tamaki... que sin pensarlo mucho fue hacia uno de los meceros...

disculpe, pero me podría decir donde está la zona de los VIP??? –

lo siento señor, pero aún no está listo... tendrá que estar en la zona común... – y se fue dejando al chico helado...

Tamaki... pasa algo??? – le preguntó Haruhi...

No... solo que... – pero un foco se le prendió a Tamaki justo en ese momento – ahhhhhhhhhh!!!... esta noche sabré como se divierten los plebeyos!!! – pero lo dijo tan alto que algunas personas a su alrededor se les quedaron mirando feo...

Ejejeje- rió la chica...

En otra parte, con los chicos...

porque estarán viendo así a Tamaki-san??? – preguntó la pareja de Hikari...

no lo se... ahhh... (suspiro), que suerte tiene Haruhi... –

hai... aún recuerdo el día en que descubrimos entre todos... (si, Haruhi hasta ese día se dio cuanta de lo que sentía) de lo que Haruhi sentía por el –

flash back...

en una cafetería estaban las tres chicas esperando a que Haruhi llegara, no la habían visto desde que la secundaria acabó... así que todas estaban impacientes por verla...

y de pronto un chico entró a la tienda...

miren chicas... que chico mas guapo... – dijo Satomi

si... y viene hacia nosotros... – se emocionó Hikari...

se parece mucho a alguien que conocemos... – pensaron las tres al mismo tiempo...

hola chicas... –

HARUHI!!!! – gritaron a la vez las tres...

Si... ya se que me veo diferente... –

Por qué traes puesto un uniforme de hombre?? – preguntó una de las chicas...

Ahhh... bueno... si me dejan sentarme les cuento.. – y justo en ese momento las tres la jalaron para que se sentara al lado de Sayuri...

Habla!!! – otra vez a coro

Jajaja, ya le están haciendo competencia a Hikaru y a Kaoru...jajaja – se rió la chica...

Quienes son esos??? –

Unos compañeros de salón – terminó de reír... – pero si quieren saber las cosas bien debo comenzar por contarles mi primer día en Ouran... –

Comienza... – la alentaron las chicas...

Esta bien... todo comenzó cuando estaba buscando un lugar donde leer – y les contó todo de como se convirtió en Host hasta la parte donde se dan cuenta de que es chica... – y así fue como rompí ese maldito Jarrón – dijo ella... – y como me convertí en una Host... jajaja... todos en la escuela piensan que soy hombre –

La verdad es que fue un día raro... – dijo Satomi... – pero cuéntanos como es cada uno... –

Bueno... primero de menor a mayor rango... – se puso a pensar... – según las clientas... primero están Takashi Moninozuka... de cariño le decimos Mori-sempai... está en tercero... es muy reservado pero eso si, es muy guapo y la verdad es que es alguien con gran corazón... después es Kyouya... el chico cool del grupo... es un ambicioso.. pero eso si, es un excelente amigo... después de el viene el tipo loli-shota... es Honey sempai, también está en tercero... es primo de Mori-sempai y se verdadero nombre es Haninozuka Mitzukuni... es amante de los pasteles y las cosas dulces y tiernas... – hizo una pausa para tomar aire... – los siguientes son Hikaru y Kaoru.. o como les llaman los gemelos demoníacos... son unos traviesos y no aceptan a muchas personas a su alrededor... el principal atractivo para las chicas que van a verlos es su gran amor de hermanos... y por último es el tipo principesco... se cree mi padre y el King del grupo... su nombre es Tamaki Sou. Es el hijo del director. Es un tonto, pero es bueno, caballeroso, elegante, le encantan las cosas simples, claro, como su diversión de rato. Es atento, cariñoso, amable, guapo, galante – y ella seguía y seguía desciendo los elementos que "consideraba" positivos de Tamaki – está algo loco, bueno, la verdad es que está muy loco pero es una gran persona - terminó casi después de media hora de hablar de Tamaki...

Sus amigas sonrieron cómplices entre ellas y miraron a Haruhi con malicia...

Haruhi... te has dado cuenta??? –

De que??? – preguntó inocentemente...

Y dices que Tamaki-san es tonto... – susurró Satomi

Estás enamorada de Tamaki-san!!!! – gritaron las tres a la vez...

Jajajaja... eso no es verdad – se rió la chica...

Contéstanos algo... sinceramente – propuso Sayuri

Hai??? –

Te has sentido abochornada al estar con el??? –

Hai – contestó secamente

Te has ruborizado al estar a su lado??? –

Ha...hai –

Te has sentido celosa por el??? –

Hai – bajó la cabeza nerviosa...

Pasas todo el tiempo que puedes cerca de Tamaki-san??? –

Hai... de hecho por eso seguí en e club... –

Entonces!!!!... eso significa??!!!! –

??? – Haruhi con signos de interrogación en la cabeza...

Mujer!!!! Estás enamorada de Tamaki-san!!!!!!! – gritaron las 3 chicas a coro

Y el foco de Haruhi se prendió...

Fin del Flash back...

De pronto se escuchó una canción y la voz del DJ resonó por todo el lugar...

amigos!!!... pasen a la pista de baile... que comience la fiesta!!!! – gritó el DJ...

sempai... digo... Tamaki... sabes bailar algo más que baile de salón??? – le preguntó Haruhi

ehh... si... se bailar salsa, chachachá, TAP, flamenco... creo que otros tantos... – se puso a pensar...

pero... sabes bailar sin una coreografía... reguetón... cumbia??? – preguntó algo temerosa por una respuesta negativa...

haruhi... que es el reguetón??? – le preguntó... y con eso Haruhi supo que el chico ni enterado de la existencia de ese tipo de música... y de pronto una canción comenzó a sonar...

mira... eso es el reguetón – la canción en verdad era pegajosa, pero en realidad el chico no entendía muchas cosas de las que hablaba la canción... no era como la música que el frecuentaba escuchar... pero aquel ritmo hizo que poco a poco moviera los pies marcando el paso de la canción...

quieres que te muestre??? – le preguntó la chica a Tama-chan...

será un placer... – y así le ofreció su brazo y haruhi se puso frente a Tamaki... comenzando a mover las caderas, de un lado a otro, bajando lentamente en sensuales movimientos que Tamaki no podía dejar de ver... era cierto que la chica había llegado al host con cuerpo de tabla, pero ahora... apenas habiendo pasando un año ya estaban viendo la manera de solucionar la forma de decirle a todo el instituto la verdad y conseguir que la chica siguiera en el club. mas que nada por el aumento en el tamaño de sus pechos y el ensanchamiento de sus caderas... haciéndola ver cada vez más y más femenina... Haruhi seguía bailando frente a Tamaki pero de pronto al verlo estático mirándola hizo lo único que se le ocurrió para mostrarle marcar el ritmo... le dio la espalda y la pegó a su torso, haciendo que el pegara un respingo y se pusiera tieso... pero al momento en el que ella comenzó a mover las caderas de la misma manera que antes... primero de a una lado a otro, después aventándola hacia atrás en círculos... y luego bajando lentamente...

tamaki sentía en trasero de la chica pegada a cierta parte de su anatomía ya que el piso estaba en escalones, por lo que la chica quedaba casi a su altura... y se dejó llevar por la música comenzando a moverse junto con Haruhi... sus caderas moviéndose al ritmo que ella le marcaba y sus manos viajaron acariciando desde sus hombros hasta posarlas en sus caderas, notando como el cuerpo de la chica se pegaba mas al suyo...

aquel baile estaba calentando las cosas para ellos... aquello había despertado los deseos reprimidos del chico... y todo el amor que la chica sentía...

tamaki fue bajando su cabeza hasta que sus labios tocaron su oído...

Haruhi – la llamó

Ha...hai??? – preguntó... pero aunque estuvieran hablando no habían dejado de bailar...

Que sientes??? – el chico quería una respuesta rápida, pero la chica se quedó muda...

No lo se, que sientes tu??? –

Que quiero tenerte más cerca... – le susurró roncamente... mientras sus brazos la encerraban en un abrazo...

Ahhh... si, yo también quiero tenerlo mas cerca... – de dijo tranquila aún...

Quiero que pasemos más tiempo juntos... –

Yo también sempai – la chica se sonrojaba cada vez mas...

Quiero conocerte completamente... –

Yo también... –

Pero cuando digo completamente es... completamente... – le besó el lóbulo de la oreja... – te quiero Haruhi... –

Yo también sempai... –

Pero yo no solo te quiero... yo... yo... –

Pero justo en el momento donde el chico por fin le iba a decir a Haruhi lo que sentía por ella... un ruido se escuchó por toda el lugar...

KYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – gritaron un grupo se chicas al caer desmayadas por haber visto una de las actuaciones de los Hitachiin, que casualmente pasaban por el lugar...

Flash back...

Oka-san!!!! Vamos a ir a un antro!!! –

Conmigo no cuentes, tengo una junta con el consejo del corporativo de la empresa – dijo el de lentes seriamente.

Y ustedes... Hikaru... Kaoru?? –

Lo sentimos tono, pero habíamos quedado de cenar con nuestra madre – dijeron juntos los dos chicos

Entonces... solo serán tú y haruhi esta noche – los lentes de kyouya brillaron malignamente al recordar su plática con Tamaki hace pocas semanas...

Y cuando la chica y su señor se hubieron ido...

kyouya-sempai.. cree que Tono sea capaz de declararse por si solo a Haruhi??? - preguntó Kaoru...

claro que no... es muy estupido para eso... –

entonces... ñiaca...ñiaca...ñiaca... – dijeron juntos... – que comience la operación persigamos a Tono!!!! – gritaron

que no tenían que ir a cenar con su madre???... –

y usted se creyó eso??? –

no, la verdad no, como Tamaki tampoco se dio cuenta que yo tampoco tengo ninguna junta... –

nos dimos cuenta... usted tiene una junta a la semana y el pasado lunes salió temprano para una... – se rió Kaoru...

Tono Baka... – se rió Hikaru...

Entonces... que haremos esta noche??? – les preguntó Kyouya-sempai...

Espiar a Haruhi... si!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – (la verdad es que ese juego es el favorito de los gemelos... jajaja)

Fin del Flash back...

Pero al ver la forma en la que su señor y Haruhi estaban bailando y hablándose al oído ya no prestaron atención a eso... mientras que Kyouya se entretenía en la mesa donde estaban las amigas de Haruhi sacándoles información para próximos chantajes...

Hikaru y Kaoru se dedicaron a buscar a algunas chicas... claro, sin poder evitar su papel de Host... haciendo su típico papelito de hermanos homo...que ocasionó el ruido que hizo a Tamaki y a Haruhi salir de su atmósfera romántica...

mira Tamaki, no son Hikaru y Kaoru... – dijo ella al ver a los chicos...

creo que son – dijo el algo fastidiado porque le cortaron el momento...

vamos a saludarlos... –

no, ve tú, yo me voy... – y dicho esto dejó a la chica para dirigirse a la puerta del lugar...

Tamaki... Tamaki!!! – gritó ella y lo siguió... lo vio caminar apresurado hacia el parque que estaba frente al antro, haciendo que la chica tuviera que comenzar a correr para alcanzar a su sempai...

Tamaki... porque reaccionaste así??? – le preguntó...

Porque siempre tienen que estar ellos para interrumpir cuando te quiero decir lo que siento!!! – gritó furioso...

Lo que sientes por mí???... Tamaki... – lo llamó haciendo que el se detuviera... – que sientes por mi??? – le preguntó

Eso... yo... –

Ahora no están para interrumpirte... – ella quedó frente a el esperando a que hablara...

No... no se como decirlo.. – el nerviosismo se notaba claramente en el chico... ya que aquello era de lo mas bochornoso para el...

Entonces yo lo diré... te quiero Tamaki... –

Eso ya me lo habías dicho... – le dijo el algo triste...

Pero no solo eso... te amo... – le dijo antes de unir sus labios con los suyos...

Ha...Haruhi – suspiró al sentir el contacto de sus labios con los suyos... era aquello el paraíso para el... y correspondió al beso... junto con un "te amo" reciproco de su parte...

0o0o0o0o0

creo que Haruhi ya no regresará... – dijo Hikari...

solo espero que esos dos lleven protección...- bromeo Sayuri

jajajaja – rieron todos con ellos...

"se ve que no conocen a Tamaki" – pensó Kyouya al escuchar los comentarios de los chicos...

0o0o0o0o0

Pero en ese momento el que no podría estar mas equivocado era el...

Tamaki y Haruhi habían ido a la segunda mansión de los Sou rápidamente en la limosina... y como alma que se la lleva el diabla bajaron para llegar al cuarto del chico... todo el camino dándose besos tiernos, castos... que cuando las puertas que aquella lujosa habitación se cerraron dejaron de serlo para pasar a besos apasionados y húmedos...

Sus lenguas se mezclaban mientras buscaban ser el vencedor de aquella batalla... tratando de conseguir darle el mayor placer al otro... y mientras poco a poco los besos iban subiendo en intensidad las caricias no se dieron a esperar... haciendo que los dos buscaran cada recoveco de sus cuerpos, queriendo experimentar los placeres de la vida juntos...

Las ropas poco a poco iban cayendo al suelo mientras sus cuerpos cada vez se juntaban mas, buscando mas contacto...

Una vez la chica sin blusa Tamaki comenzó a besar el cuello, haciendo que la chica diera pequeños y tímidos suspiros, timidez que solo hacía que el rubio quisiera oírlos mas y de mayor volumen... subiendo y bajando sus manos por los costados de la chica mientas ella buscaba cada botón de la camisa para despojarlo de ella. La camisa salió volando igual que el sujetador de Haruhi, dejándole paso a chico para beber de su cuerpo... la tomó en brazos aún en ese momento sin olvidar su plan de chico príncipe francés. Y así, al estilo nupcial la llevó hasta la cama, donde la recostó suavemente mientras y apoyándose en las rodillas y con las manos a cada lado de la cabeza de ella quedaba a su altura para volverse a besar largamente. Así las caricias regresaron mientras la boca de Tamaki bajaba desde la boca, pasando por su cuello, hasta llegar a los pechos no muy grabes, no muy pequeños de la chica... para el perfectos... comenzando a mamar uno mientras su mano atiende al otro y la otra mano busca remover la falda de entre ellos...

Haruhi arquea la espalda ofreciéndole al chico mayor espacio que besar... y ay después de haber atendido los dos senos... de haber lamido, mordido, dejando pequeñas marcas de lo que era la prueba de aquel momento... succionado cada pequeño espacio, endureciendo los pezones, haciéndolos erguirse ante el... sintiendo como el fuego la quemaba por dentro... el chico contento con su trabajo, conciente de lo que está provocando en el... y sintiendo el pequeño cuerpo bajo el suyo... siguió bajando por su abdomen para dar pequeños lengüetazas, dejando una estela de saliva y marcas amoratadas por las mordidas que daba a la delicada piel... pasando su lengua la rededor de su ombligo... y volviendo a subir hasta sus labios para besarlos... mientras sus manos se encargan de quitar las bragas, dejando al descubierto su sexo húmedo... palpitante de excitación... queriendo que el siga, pero temerosa del dolor inicial...

Pero Tamaki no la penetró, o al menos no con su miembro... llevó su mano hasta su intimidad... comenzando primero a rozar con dos dedos su clítoris... haciendo que se humedeciera aún mas, después introduciendo un dedo, dentro, fuera, dos dedos, más vaivén de sus dedos... tres... Haruhi lanzó un grito de placer... sintiendo algo de dolor por la intromisión de tanto espacio... pero no por eso dejando de lado el placer que los dedos del chico le estaban dando... y sacó sus dedos del lugar antes de que Haruhi llegara al orgasmo... metiendo sus tres dedos a su boca... probando el sabor de la chica... y sintiendo que nunca se cansaría de aquel sabor...

Haruhi aún con las piernas abiertas, respirando agitada, aún no se recuperaba de lo que los dedos del chico habían hecho dentro de ella cuando sintió la lengua de Tamaki donde momentos antes sus dedos estuvieron... primero dieron unas lengüetadas por todo su sexo, después se concentraron el clítoris y los labios internos y por último comenzando a buscar aquel néctar que minutos antes de sus dedos había probado... bebiendo de su centro... haciéndola gemir de placer, cosa que a el solo excitó mas... y Haruhi llegó al clímax...

Ta... Tamaki!!!! – gritó al llegar al éxtasis...

Sii?? – le preguntó al quedar nuevamente cara a cara aún relamiéndose los labios saboreando el sabor de la chica...

Pensé que... sería... virgen... – dijo ella con la voz entrecortada...

Y lo soy... – le dijo... – bueno, literalmente soy virgen... –

Literal...mente...??? – dijo algo confundida...

Que sea virgen no quiere decir que no haya hecho ya otras cosa... – le sonrió...- pero nadie ha significado en mi vida lo que tu significas para mi... –

Quiero que seas el primero y el último... – le dijo ella...

Y yo que tu seas la primera y la última... Haruhi... – la chica lo besó para con ayuda de el quitarle los pantalones y el bóxer... dejándolo totalmente desnudo... y al bajar la vista la chica no pudo mas que abochornarse... la verdad es que el chico era hermoso lo viera por donde lo viera... y además de que estaba muy bien dotado... levantó temerosamente una mano y dio una rápida caricia a su longitud, haciendo que el chico gimiera en demasía... ella quitó su mano pensando que lo lastimaba, pero el volvió a tomarla y llevarla a su miembro...

No pares... – y eso hizo la chica... comenzó con movimientos lentos de su mano por la extensión de su pene mientras que poco a poco esos movimientos se hicieron mas rápidos... haciendo que el chico gritara, susurrara, gimiera, jadeara... y ella se sintió feliz por ser ella la que estuviera haciendo al chico mas cotizado de Ouran el amor.

Haruhi... ya...ya no puedo... – Haruhi paró el movimiento de sus manos, abriendo las piernas y abrazando con ellas la cintura de Tamaki...

Hazlo... – y así Tamaki entró el ella, haciendo que gritara de dolor... y la sangre corriera un poco... cosa que asustó a Tamaki...

No te preocupes... sigue... – y con aquello Tamaki comenzó un vaivén lento de sus cadenas... haciendo que poco a poco el dolor de la chica se convirtiera en un inmenso placer...

Ahhhh... Tamaki... – gemía Haruhi en su oído, incitando al chico a ir más rápido, y este así lo hizo, aumentó el ritmo y la potencia en las embestidas, hasta casi llegar al punto salvaje... (sin quitarle su puesto a mori)

Haruhi... – susurraba el entrecortadamente mientras sentía como su cuerpo y el de la chica se estremecían en cada roce de sus sexos... sintiendo como las paredes internas de la chica le iban dando espacio conforme los empujes pasaban...

Tomó las piernas de Haruhi sobre sus hombros, teniendo mayor espacio para embestir, sintiendo que aún podía ir mas allá de lo que ya iba... queriendo fundirse completamente en su ser... ser uno con ella... y Haruhi no paraba de gemir... aquello que el chico la estaba haciendo sentir era algo enloquecedor... los gemidos del chico casi la dejan sorda mientras no puede contener los suyos propios, y tampoco quiere controlarlos... quiere que sepa todo el placer que le está dando y que quiere que le de por muchas noches mas... (y si se puede también días)...

Y así, en aquella posición Haruhi sintió los espasmos recorrer su cuerpo y la cara de placer que presentó al chico junto con la deliciosa forma en que las paredes de su interior lo apretaban le dieron una idea de lo que se acercaba... y sentía su semilla agolpándose en la punta de se miembro, preparándose para derramarse dentro de la chica...

Ha... Haruhi... debo... debo... salir... me vengo... – le dijo aún sin dejar de moverse...

Olvídate de eso... quiero que los dos toquemos el cielo juntos... – y así las embestidas se hicieron aún mas fuertes, mas necesitadas... y por fin se dio... el clímax del acto sexual los invadió, en un orgasmo simultaneo, y como bien dijo la chica por primera vez conocieron el cielo de la mano...

El chico se desplomó rendido a su lado, saliendo de ella y dejándola libre de su peso... se acomodó a su costado y la abrazó con ternura dejándola dormir en su pecho...

oyasumi nasai koibito... – susurró la chica antes de caer dormida...

oyasumi Koishii –

0o0o0o0o0o0

Día lunes y todo normal en el instituto Ouran...

# el host club está abierto #

que cree que pasara el viernes en la noche con Haruhi y Tono, Kyouya-sempai??? –

lo mas seguro es que el muy idiota lo arruinara todo... – se rió entre dientes el de lentes... (hice verso sin esfuerzo)

será muy difícil que Tono pueda declararse solo a Haruhi... – dijo Kaoru

primero se le declara ella... – re burló Hikaru...

que comen que adivinan ustedes dos??? – se escuchó la voz de Haruhi y cuando los tres chicos se volvieron para saludarla quedaron impactados por la imagen de Haruhi con el uniforme de chica y a Tamaki abrazándola por la espalda...

que decían??? – dijo Tamaki al verlos con cara de "quienes son ustedes y de que dimensión paralela salieron"

ehhh...ehhh..ehhh... – los tres sin habla...

vez amor, te dije que les daríamos una sorpresa... –

tienes razón Tama-chan – le dijo cariñosamente la chica...

TAMA-CHAN??????!!!!! – gritaron los Hitachiin – SALVENCE POR SUS VIDAS... ESTO ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO!!!!!!!!!!!! – y salieron disparados por la puerta con los brazos en alto gritando por todos lados... "se acerca el fin del mundo"

Y tú que dices Kyouya??? –

Felicidades amigo... – lo felicitó

Tenemos algo mas que contarte... – dijo la chica...

Ahora que???? – y la chica le mostró el la argolla de matrimonio en su dedo...

Que??!!!! – ahora si... que kyouya estaba sorprendido... (se lo imaginan??) – como pasó eso??? –

Pues verás... –

Flash back...

como te atreves a meter a esa niña a tu cama... ni siquiera han terminado la escuela... definitivamente eres un chiquillo asqueroso... – decía la abuela regañando a Tamaki... que muy por casualidad pasaba de visita por la casa secundaria cuando escuchó las voces de su nieto y una mujer del cuarto del primero... (aunque las paredes estaban insonorizadas la vieja se las ingenió para agarrar algo para darle en su mero mole al pobre de Tama-chan)

pero... abuela... –

que no me llames abuela... – poco a poco la paciencia de Haruhi se fue acabando y al fin explotó igual que aquella vez con el padre de Kyouya...

para que lo sepa Tamaki es una gran persona... tiene un gran corazón, por ello a pesar de que usted le hizo tanto daño la sigue queriendo... la única persona ruin y asquerosa aquí, si me disculpa señora, para mi es usted... –

haruhi... no... – Tamaki de verdad estaba temeroso por la reacción de su abuela, esperando que le dijera que nunca la volvería a ver en su vida... que se olvidaran de todo ese amor que se tenían y que la chica perdería su beca en la escuela...

niña... sabes que por todo eso que dijiste te puedo quitar la beca que tiene... –

pues quítemela, si estar en esa escuela significa que usted me controle prefiero buscar otra opción – le dijo ella aún algo irritada...

jajajaja – la abuela comenzó a reír... – esta niña... esta niña ha hecho lo que ni tu padre ni tu han hecho... tiene el valor necesario para dirigir todo eso que debe ser tuyo... – señaló a Tamaki – de verdad tienen mi aprobación... definitivamente eres la perfecta sucesora para esta empresa... –

ehhh??? – cara de incertidumbre de los dos chicos...

que no me están escuchando... ustedes dos se casan hoy mismo... y quiero bisnietos para pronto... –

fin del flash back...

kyouya escuchaba todo y cada vez su expresión era de más sorpresa... y...

CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS... ESTO ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – y como los Hitachiin el rey de las sombras salió corriendo para dar aviso a los medios de su descubrimiento...

Los chicos simplemente se encogieron de hombros y se entregaron a un nuevo beso...

Fin...

KONICHIWA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!... LECTORES... espero que les gustara... me divertí tanto escribiéndolo... y la verdad es que no tenía inspiración para este fic... pero de pronto Pas... llegó mi amiga Meg. (mi imaginación) y me dijo todo lo que tenía que poner...

Perdón por quitarle el papel de mala a la abuela amargada, espero de verdad que les gustara tanto como a mí.

La parte cítrica, como le decimos en la APA, fue algo que me vino a la mente de último momento, de hecho lo iba a dejar hasta la parte del beso en el parque y acababa... pero no me pude resistir...jajaja...

En fin, con este fic apapesco (palabra que en la APA significa pervertido) termino mi auto reto de hacer un fic de cada uno de los chicos emparejados con Haruhi...

Siii!!!!!... lo logré...

Tenía miedo de no poderlo hacer, ya que la verdad la pareja de Tama-chan con Haru-chan se me hace tan común que no me inspira para hacer buenos fics... yo soy mas de parejas algo raras y que en la serie ni lo pensarías...jajaja

En fin, espero pronto llegar con un fic que estoy preparando... es un croosover con el otro club mas raro del anime de los últimos años... solo me falta checar unos nombres y el fic va para arriba...jajaja

Sin más que decir me despido...

Atte: Tommy


End file.
